His Property
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: The Lord Undertaker marries a Princess, but now she is getting darker. Can she be saved from the Ministry or will she be consumed by darkness? Ministry era. Edge, Kane x OC, Undertaker x OC, minor Christian x OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters except Alara. In this story, Lord is the highest title, with prince/king being second to it.

Chapter 1

She sat by the window, a sixteen-year-old with luscious red hair and bright blue eyes. She looked depressed, almost forlorn as if something was missing. Her black silk pants flapped with the wind and she looked down to all the servants attending to the arrival at the gate.

The Lord of Darkness looked up at the window and saw her grow scared and move away from the window with a shiver. He saw the maid close the window and smiled. This princess would submit to him, but he needed to scare her parents into letting her become his.

He walked down the hallway with his cloak billowing behind him as a servant led him to the inner-most room. The servant left him there and promised to return with someone to talk to. The Undertaker nodded and indicated he would wait, but not for long.

The princess calmly walked to that room, but her heart was pounding in her chest so hard, she was sure everyone could hear it. She stopped in front of the doors and breathed in deeply. She opened them and stared at the visitor. He was muscular with long red, almost black hair. His emerald orbs pierced her sould and she shivered as he appraised his newfound property.

He looked towards the opening dorr, expecting a tall man of a king and instead found a lithe form of the princess he wanted to possess. Her crystal blue eyes looked at the floor as soon as he locked eyes with her. Her red hair clung to her back as the silk lilac gown showed off her curves to him.

He wondered where her father was and when she sat in the king's throne, he started to grow worried that the man wasn't going to show himself.

"My apologies, Lord Undertaker." His angel spoke music, but it was quiet. "My father passed away two nights ago and I see our messenger has failed to reach you."

"Who will speak for your interests then, Your Highness?" He asked, capturing her scent in his nostrils.

"Myself, my lord. I know I am a woman, but there is no one here that can speak with you on my behalf. The Lord Chamberlain died mysteriously, but he tried to convince my father to let him wed me. I do not miss him at all." She answered with venom to the Chamberlain's memory.

"Your mother is grieving?"

"My mother is dead. She passed away when I was born and I am alone in this drafty castle with the council and my servants." She felt the tears fall at memory of her beloved mother. "Forgive me, Lord Undertaker. I miss my mother terribly. Let us talk of why you are here to visit my home and why you seek to speak to someone." She smiled. A soft, sad smile.

"I seek your hand in marriage, Princess Alara. I ask that you consider what I can do for your people before you refuse or accept. In addition to providing you with protection, I will be a man you can trust." He smiled sinisterly, but she took no notice as she contemplated.

"Do you have any siblings?" She inquired.

"A brother. He is Lord Kane and he also seeks a wife." He answered. "I should think Your Highness would ask about my home."

"Tell me then. Please."

"It is dark there, but it is beautiful enough. The gardens are plentiful with flowers of every kind and the wardrobe I have prepared for you is beyond compare. I wish you would consider this offer."

"What of my lower position?"

"I have overlooked that, so you may benefit."

"I must inform the council of this offer, but I would gladly leave to get away from the loneliness, my lord."

*~*~*~

At the council, she sat as they deliberated the offer. "Your HIghness, I beg you reconsider this offer. He abuses and will make you a slave to his whim. You are too young for marriage." A portly counselor said.

"This could give us the protection we are looking for. She must do it for the people." Another skinnier man responded.

"What about her welfare?" The first asked. "We promised the king we would take care of his daughter when he went to the next world."

"The people don't know about the danger he poses if she doesn't marry him." The second answered.

"Your Highness, you must marry the Lord Undertaker to help our lands and I know you are scared, but you must endure." A third voiced.

The waited for her to answer them, but she had a servant to get the Lord instead. He walked with elegance and grace as the twelve counsel members shrunk back with reverence. He glared at them and waited for the princess to speak.

"Now I understand your concerns for my welfare, but I would like to marry the Lord Undertaker for I believe anything is better than this loneliness. We will leave tomorrow at daybreak."

The Undertaker waited only until they were in the room before he spoke. "Princess, I want you to know that you and your lands will have my protection and you will belong to me. As long as you submit to my will, you will not be harmed. If you don't, I will let my temper get the better of me, my dear." He smiled, showing his true colors. "Do you find me terrifying?"

"My lord, anything is better than this solitude. The council told me that you like to abuse your women. Is this true?"

"If it was?"

"It would not matter to me, but I will obey you. I would rather be treated like a princess, but I will submit to you." She stepped down from the dais and kissed his hand, kneelinf on the cold marble floor. "I wish you to accept me, Lord of Darkness."

"Why?"

"You want to have a pure, chaste woman to bend to your will and I am that woman." She whispered into his cloak.

"Come, Alara, lead me to your chambers." She hesitated. "Do not worry. I will not harm you, my dear." She nodded slowly and took his hand.

Her golden four-poster bed had black velvet curtains adorning it. He led her to the bed and she pushed back the curtains, laying herself down as the Undertaker took off his cloak, revealing his muscles.

"You must understand, my lady. I journey to a different world tomorrow. You will not understand it, but my servants will help you. I have a home there, but it is not quite so large as your own. I work as an entertainer in this world and if one of the other men touches you, tell me. You may wear your gowns, but I have some for you when we get to your new home. Any questions?" The Undertaker laid beside her and she turned away from him.

"One, Lord Undertaker." She shivered involuntarily. "Will I ever return here, to my home?"

"To here? No." A few tears escaped. "The trip will weaken you and if you ever try to return you will die." He stated as if it were a fact. "However in the other world, you cannot die."

She nodded and yawned, quickly falling asleep with a smile. The Undertaker lay awake all night trying to figure out how to explain her to his Ministry. Vince knew he was getting remarried and the woman would be joining the tour until he retired because she didn't want to be with a cold empty home. Vince agreed, but said she was the Undertaker's responsibility, although she had been worked into the current storyline.

*~*~*~

Christian had the watch when the black car came to the door. He watched as the Undertaker stepped out and extend his hand to the green-cloaked form that had sat beside him. Christian watched as she moved and he wished she was not the Undertaker's new wife. He immediately knew that was who it was because the Undertaker would not do this for any other woman. She smiled when the Undertaker said something and she looked back at the horizon as the sun took its course.

They walked through the varnished oak door. He whispered something to her and she blushed as he clapped his hands. All the Ministry and the servants of the house assembled in the main hall with quickness Alara had never seen. He sized them all up and gently let go of Alara's hand.

"This is my new wife, Alara. She will be known as Lady Alara and she knows nothing of this world other than what I told her of my job. Be kind to her and do as she asks of you." The Undertaker then turned cold with a frosty tone. "If any of you touch her, you will wish I had killed you."

He waited as all the servants scurried out and only the Ministry remained. "The rest of you will protect her from the others of the company. We may have failed with Stephanie McMahon, but I have a new plan." He smirked and looked at Christian." You and your brother will show her her new home. End with my bedroom." He departed.

Edge and Christian kissed Alara's hand and took her cloak. Underneath was a velvet maroon gown with billowing sleeves. They handed the cloak to a passing servant and led her through the house. After they finished, they left her in front of the bedroom door.

Christian thought about her non-stop from that point on. He wanted to feel her flesh beside his own, but knew she belonged to the Lord of Darkness and to touch her would be disloyal. But that didn't stop his forbidden thoughts.

Meanwhile, Alara was getting used to her new how as she lay on the bed waiting for Lord Undertaker. She decided her home was likable, if small. She slid off the bed and walked to the balcony. Looking down, she shivered at the sight of her new husband lighting an unknown servant on fire in the yard. _Would this happen to mer?_ She thought as she turned away. She ran to the bathroom and washed her hands as if she had commited the act.

There was a sharp knock on the door that made her nearly jump out of her skin. It was only a servant, hoping not to bother the master of the house. When Alara entered from the bathroom, the servant immediately bowed.

"Milady, do you need anything?" The woman asked.

"Does Lord Undertaker always punish disobedience like that? By burning?"

"Yes, Milady."

"How long have you been with him?"

"My entire life. I am the daughter of his most trusted servant, Paul Bearer." She was standing now, dusting the various objects about the room.

"Do you have a name?"

"Melanie, my mistress." She paused, shivering. "I must go. He is coming to you." She left and nearly stumbled out of the door.

About ten seconds later, the Undertaker slipped from the hallway to the bathroom. She heard the shower run, or at least that was what Christian had called it. She sighed and went to the closet, looking for something, not knowing what. He had been right, no expense had been spared for her wardrobe or accessories. Every dark color under the sun, shoes, jewelry, makeup, all to match the luscious gowns. She hadn't heard the water shut off and he stepped into the bedroom as she continued to admire her new gowns.

"You like them, Alara?" The deep voice made her freeze. She nodded, but did not turn to him. He enveloped her into his arms and she shivered. "What's wrong?"

"I saw you before. You were outside on the lawn." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "Would you kill me like that, my lord?"

He sighed and turned her towards him. "Alara, you are my wife and I promised I would protect you. I could never kill you."

She relaxed visibly and went to the bed. "I wonder what my parents would think of this union, if they were alive."

"I will check on your home from time to time, my love." She jumped at that word: love.

"You don't love me, Lord Undertaker, for a husband cannot love a wife in such a short amount of time."

"One can grow to love his wife, my dear." He looked at her. "You are still young."

"I am educated, my lord. I may be young, but I am a very learned woman."

"Do you wish to spend your time in the library?" He asked.

"May I?" Her eyes lit up and he realized she was still a child and yet, a woman. He nodded to her delight.

He resolved at that moment to protect her, educate her, make her bend to his will without her knowing it. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that in her own way, she was bending him to her will with her delight.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters except Alara. In this story, Lord is the highest title, with prince/king being second to it.

Chapter 2

Over the coming weeks, Alara quickly got into a routine of getting up, showering, dressing, and spending her time in the library. She read everything she could get her hands on: physics, biology, cooking, Shakespeare, romance, comic books, history, fantasy, science fiction, mystery. Every night she came back to their bedroom with contentment. He would hold her and ask her what she read about that day. She describes everything and he smiles at her childishness, but she didn't know a lot about this world. Her world, his old world, was in a medieval plane and would never move forward from that time.

What she did not know was that the Undertaker had decimated her home, that he and Kane destroyed it so the Undertaker could keep Alara chaste. To keep her innocent, he had destroyed her lands. She was happy and carefree, not knowing. The people had screamed as the fire and darkness descended upon her homeland. She believed that it was safe from harm, never learning of its destruction. At least, for now.

She had been with the Undertaker for five weeks and was no longer homesick. Dressed in a black sleeveless gown of satin, she made her way to the library and saw Lord Kane sitting in her chair, smiling.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, unsure of her crime.

Kane stood uup and kissed her hand. "I am Lord Kane, my lady."

She curtsied. "My lord said you were looking for a wife."

"It is true." He looked her up and down. "My brother did well."

She blushed. "Will you look at home or here?"

"Most probably at home. Any suggestions?" His eyes turned dangerous as he took a step towards her. "Perhaps a sister?"

"I am an only child, Lord Kane, and I do not have any friends." She smiled sadly, turning towards the door. "I must talk to my lord."

"You don't have to go anywhere because brothers share." He grabbed her into a hug while she kicked and screamed. She struggled, but to no avail as he laid her on the floor. Kane threw up her skirts and tried to undo her stockings, but Chrisitan had entered in a rush. Having heard the scream, he ran to check on his Mistress and when Kane looked menacing, he ran to find the Lord of Darkness.

"Please, Lord Kane." She pleaded, desparate for an intervention.

"It will hurt only a little, my dear." Kane taunted, exposing his member. "It will hurt a lot if you do what you want to, Kane." A deep voice said from the doorway. "She is untouched and will remain that way until I say otherwise. She is MINE! Touch her and I will show you true power." He floated into the room and offered his hand to Alara. "Come here, my lady. You are to remain under watch at all times until Kane departs."

"That won't be long." Kane sneered as Alara stood up with her husband's help.

"How long?" The Undertaker seethed.

"I'll be gone tonight." Kane answered. He crossed the library and slammed the door.

The Undertaker turned to his wife and smiled, concerned. "Are you alright?"

She fixed her skirts and smiled back. She took his hand and answered, "Yes, my lord. You saved me from that horrible fate."

They walked up the stairs to their bedroom and he closed the door behind him. He took off his cloak and had her sit on the bed. He sat beside her and took her hand. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sorry."

"I thought it was a punishment when he grabbed me. Although, for what crime, I was unsure."

"It wasn't supposed to happen at all." He put his head on the bedpost.

"My lord, are you happy with my presence here? Am I a burden?"

"No, no, Alara. Why do you ask?"

"I like being here with you and you have protected me as you promised." She smiled. "You make me feel special. The council was wrong about you." She hugged him.

"You are not a burden, my dear, no matter what you may think."

"Then why don't you consummate our marriage?" She turned away. "I am your wife and an heir needs to follow in your footsteps. Please?" She pleaded. "I am of age."

"Do not take that tone with me, woman." He scolded, voice laced with venom. "I will bed you when I wish it." He rose and slammed the door behind him. She was still a child in this world, but they were married. She was pure, innocent, chaste. It had to stay that way until he was sure she was ready. He had been taking it out on slave-whores from his home plane, but it hadn't helped. In his anger, he had murdered them all and had Edge and Christian dispose of the bodies. He even destroyed her home and village, slaughtering everyone in spite of his word. He had tried everything, just to keep her innocent. Maybe he should just give into his lust.

Then it hit him. She was innocent and he wanted to keep her that way forever. But that was impossible, he needed that heir. She had been right, as much as he hated to admit it. He wasn't trying to be selfish. He was in love with her and he wanted to make love to her, but only when she was ready.

He went into the kitchen and found Christian nursing a beer. He took the chair across from the blond and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" They both asked at the same time.

"I want to keep Alara safe. I was going to kill Kane for that."

Christian looked up. "Glad I came and got you?"

The Undertaker nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Edge wants the championship titles back. I'm sure it's mostly his ego talking."

"Why?"

"Well, with us in the Ministry, Edge is a little overinflated."

"You two are good." He mused. Then he heard small footsteps and Alara walked in and went to the refrigerator. She took out a bottle of Pepsi and turned bright red when she noticed them in the room, looking at her. She mumbled a sorry and departed with flush cheeks.

She walked up the stairs, trudging to her room. She had been so stupid. She loved him and she knew he lied to her. She was a burden to him, he had to keep her safe. She silently wished for a moment that Kane had raped her. At least then, she would have fulfilled her womanly duties, but she quickly shook the thought away. Something told her that Kane was worse than her husband and would try to possess her again.

She sighed and glided toward the balcony, bottle in hand. What was she thinking, loving Lord Undertaker? What was wrong with her? He obviously didn't want her, but he did feel the need to protect her. She resolved never to leave her bedroom for as long as she could. But would it work or just upset her husband more?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters except Alara.

Chapter 3

Alara was sitting in bed late at night, a few weeks later. She rarely ventured out of her room nowadays. Only when she wanted to curl up with a book at night, did she leave her bed. She hated to confine herself, but she didn't want to see anyone, not even her Lord Undertaker.

Undertaker was more than upset. She had refused to see anyone, even himself and it was pissing him off. She turned away whenever he came to bed and shrank from his touch. It was a horrible relationship and he didn't know how to alleviate it.

"Lord, I have an idea." Edge spoke up. "Maybe you should go back to work because, you know, you are healed from your 'injury' and you had enough time for a wedding and a honeymoon."

"That is an excellent idea, Edge." Undertaker smiled malevolently and left the room.

He didn't find Alara in the library, so he walked up the stairs and heard her breathing on the other side of the door to their bedroom. He flung the door open to find Christian reading to her.

"Out." Undertaker said gravely.

Christian, book and all, scurried out. Undertaker slammed the door behind him and locked it. Alara gulped and slid off the bed, walking towards him, knowing this was a long time coming.

"Alara, it is high time that I show you off to the world. Let them know what they cannot have." He grabbed her hand, turning cold. "I will not tolerate flirtations with other men. Do I make myself clear?"

"I was not flirting with Christian, my lord. Or if I am such a prize, perhaps I should call you master, like your pet downstairs?" She asked, just as frosty.

"You will do as I say, woman. You belong to me. You swore it!"

"Yet you have yet to make me yours completely. I warm your bed, but you do not consummate."

"Not this again. Silence." Undertaker closed his hand around her throat. "I will bed you when I am good and ready, not before. Is that clear?"

"It's been 2 months, my lord. If you do not bed me by the fourth month, I must go back to my home."

"You have no home to go back to." He blurted; not thinking of the implications it would have on his wife.

"What?" She asked, taken aback. "What do you mean? Let go of me!"

He complied and answered, "You have no home to go back to, my dearest wife." He sneered now. "We destroyed it, Kane and I." He would refuse to tell her why. Let her think her husband was a monster. He played one in the WWF.

"How could you? You promised me." She looked at him. "You have no heart for my people, so you destroy them? Destroy my home?"

"I did what I had to."

"For what purpose? To keep me here?"

"Partially." He said, looking her in her crystal blue orbs.

"I hate you, my lord. I wish you had never married me. If I had known what you were going to do, I would not have agreed to such a union." She turned away from him.

"I did not dismiss you." He said.

"I dismissed you." She shot back, growing a backbone. He walked out slamming the door and she lost her strength. Collapsing with sobs for her homeland, she begged the gods to let her out of this, before she became his and his alone. Forever.

*~*~*~

Christian knew better than to try to speak to the Undertaker after what he did and when he ascended the stairs, he hoped he wouldn't be caught again. He walked to the bedroom door and heard his beautiful Lady crying on the other side. He burst into the room, but she didn't turn from her position.

He knelt beside her and she looked up, knowing it wasn't her lord. She smiled sadly and he took her hand.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"Would it matter?" She asked, unfazed by his question.

"I suppose not. So what happened that makes you so upset?"

"Lord Undertaker and Lord Kane destroyed my home, my village, everything I hold dear. Everything I swore to protect." She hardened her resolve not to cry again.

"You do know why don't you?"

"To keep me here." She answered with no emotion.

"That's not why." Christian said, soothing her. "I overheard him and you must swear not to tell him I told you this."

"Will you burn if one of the others finds out you told me?"

"Probably."

"Then, don't put yourself in jeopardy for me, Christian." She sighed and got up. "It's not worth it.

"I would burn for you. If it brought a smile to your face, Lady Alara."

"You are serious." She could see it in his eyes. "Why?"

"I am in love with my mistress." Christian answered, kneeling before her. "I am yours."

"You swore allegiance to Lord Undertaker. That means, I am off-limits. Go before he finds you here." Alara was now afraid for him.

"My lady, you want to know why or not?"

"Not at the cost of your life." She answered.

"I do not care about that."

"I do!" She stated. "Please, leave. Save yourself."

"My lady, he wanted to protect your innocence." Christian decided to say it and there was no stopping him. "I had to tell you. He isn't a complete monster. It's illegal for him to bed you here, in this world."

"I do not care for this world's laws. Christian, leave."

"My lady, I will protect you. I love you." Christian said in response, kissing her hand.

"How quaint." The Undertaker answered, stepping from the doorway. "She told you that you would be caught. She was right."

"My lord, please spare him."

"Did you not here him? He doesn't care about the cost of his own life. Not when he lives for you. Then he will die for you!" He sneered.

"No, please." Alara pleaded. "If I swear to obey you in all things, will you spare him?"

"No, he must pay for what he did." Undertaker saw her expression of horror, but didn't change his tone. "He will be tortured and then burned. For two crimes, for his disloyalty to me and for touching you."

"He didn't touch me."

"He kissed your hand. Touching doesn't constitute sexual relations, my dear."

"If you truly loved me, you would heed my request."

He came up to her and slapped her across the face. "You are my woman, whether I love you or not. You will remember your place and not whore yourself for this miserable filth of a man."

She held her face. "I would rather die."

"As fun as that would be, I do still need you. However, but don't think I won't reduce you to my personal slave. I rose your rank and I can just as easily reduce it."

"Then kill him." She answered, showing no emotion. "See if I care."

He smiled cruelly and had Bradshaw escort the traitor out. She went out to the balcony and Undertaker followed her.

"You are becoming cold, darling."

"It's through you, my lord. Be proud." She turned to leave, but he locked her in a searing, demanding kiss.

"You are my lady."

"Yours and yours alone." She answered.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anyone but Alara.

Chapter 4

The fire burned and she watched, showing no concern for Christian. She had loved him, but how could he jeopardize himself? Not care about what had happened to him? She turned away as the embers died down.

She went into the closet and pulled out a satin purple gown and shed her nightgown. If she was his Lady, she must dress accordingly and not sulk about her home and all who perished. No amount of sobbing and praying would bring them back.

The Undertaker walked back inside after burning the traitor and went upstairs to see his woman dressing in a purple gown, much to his liking. He thought she should look the part when they went back on the road. He came up behind her and kissed her hungrily, but she didn't protest, nor did she ask for him to consummate the marriage. She gave into his passion and he lowered her on to the bed.

"My lord, we are ready to go." Bradshaw said from the other side of the door. "Is my lady's things ready?"

"Not yet." He growled. He got up and got a suitcase. "Take a few gowns, we'll come back every week. I promise. Also, jewelry, makeup, and whatever else. I'll wait for you."

"Will we have our own car? Like when you first brought me here?" She asked, hoping so.

"No, unfortunately." The Undertaker watched as she began packing for the trip. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He dismissed his thoughts. She wasn't manipulating him or was she? He couldn't tell. She could hide her emotions well, just like he could. It was uncanny.

She finished and handed the duffel bag to Undertaker who gave it to Bradshaw. He took her arm and all of the Ministry piled into the car and headed for the arena.

*~*~*~

They all got out and walked to the dressing room, Alara walking regally next to the Undertaker. She glanced at her new surroundings. To her, the familiar concrete backstage of an arena was so foreign, but she tried not to let it show. As they walked, Hunter, Shawn, Chyna, Sable, and Kane saw her and the first three were whispering among themselves as to who she could be and how the Ministry got hold of her.

The Undertaker shut the door behind them and looked at his Ministry. "You all will protect her and if any harm should come to her, you will wish you would have joined the traitor." He sneered. He never really wanted to protect anyone quite so fiercely before. It seemed he did love her, but how much?

"I'll be back." She said quietly and slipped out. She walked down the hallway and ran into Hunter and Shawn. She tried to go around them and they wouldn't let her. "Please move."

"Look, Shawn. This one has more manners than the McMahon daughter."

"Please move." She said again. "I will not be responsible for my husband's actions if you choose not to."

"Who are you married to?" Shawn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Undertaker." She said, pushing her way past them.

"Hey, beautiful. I can show you a better time then he can." Hunter called after her.

"I think not, Hunter." The Undertaker sneered, throwing him into a concrete wall. "Anything to say, Shawn?"

Shawn shook his head and let the bigger man pass. He tended to Hunter as Undertaker caught up to his wife.

"Love, you mustn't do that. Have one of the men escort you next time." He said as he rounded the corner with her.

Seeing Vince with Shane and Stephanie, he smiled and took Alara's arm. He looked at the three of them and they gave him a questioning look.

"Where did you steal this one?" Shane seethed, still trying to figure out how Stephanie got into his clutches in the first place.

"Relax, Shane. I married my wife the legitimate way." The Undertaker growled. "Ask her yourself, if you don't believe me."

"Did he?"

"Of course. He married me in a private ceremony and I tended to him like a good wife should." Alara touched the Undertaker's arm. "I'm Alara."

Shane extended his hand. "Shane."

"See, Stephanie wouldn't have been so gracious, the spoiled brat." The Undertaker muttered. "We have to go. Alara was just going to grab some food and we were going to go back to our dressing room."

"I like your dress." Stephanie said timidly, refusing to look Undertaker in the face.

"Thank you, Stephanie." The girl jumped when she heard her name. "My husband told me about you. Don't worry, I'm not the jealous type."

They continued to walk down the hall and rounded a corner near the basement stairs when the Undertaker was jumped from behind.

Kane loomed out of the shadows and covered her mouth, taking her down the stairs. She was tied to a chair and he looked at her.

"I've been waiting for you to show yourself." Kane rasped.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"I want you. Give yourself to me and make yourself mine. My brother doesn't love you. He's a monster."

"What makes you any different?" She sneered. "You destroyed my home and killed my people, who were innocent. You are as bad as he is."

"I am more of a man than he will be to you. I would never slap you."

That made her jump a little. "How did you know about that?"

"I have a habit of watching princesses who are worth my interest. You are one to fall in that category." Kane cupped her face. "You are a ravishing beauty, Alara. I would never hit you."

"I belong to no man."

"And if my brother were to hear that?" Kane mused.

"I don't care. I would rather be his slave than yours. You tried to rape me or did you forget that?"

"I was…testing the waters."

"Liar." She seethed, trying to break her bonds. "Let me go."

"No, I don't think I will. I will claim you tonight." Kane said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, brother."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anyone but Alara.

Chapter 5

Alara stared as the two brothers circled each other. What was Kane thinking? He was insane for even thinking of touching her. But something about him just…she shook her thoughts and tried to get out of her bonds. The Undertaker watched her out of the corner of his eye. His Ministry didn't follow because it was brother vs. brother for the honor of deflowering a literal princess, not that spoiled brat of a false princess upstairs.

She started to breathe heavily as she finally freed herself. She stepped between them and didn't care if it was the wrong move or not. Shaking her head at both of them, she voiced her opinion. Whether it mattered or not, she didn't care.

"My lord, please. I am yours and married to you. Your brother would know better than to have his pleasure with me. The consequences inflicted by you alone would be dire." She said softly, hoping to make him forget about the fight.

"Is it your wish to be with him, Alara?" Undertaker rasped, rage coursing in his veins. "Is it?!"

"No, my lord. I want to be with you because you are who I married."

"You do not love your lord?" Kane said with a sneer. "He destroyed your home behind your back."

She whirled around, anger flashing in her blue eyes. "You helped, Lord Kane. Do not pretend your innocence with me."

"I will show you your place, woman." Kane rose his hand to strike her, but Undertaker was quicker, blocking it and punching him in the stomach.

"She belongs to me. You will not punish her when she is right." The Undertaker said with rage. "Leave her be or you will be burned next."

Kane laughed maniacally at that and Undertaker took Alara's arm and led her up the stairs while Lord Kane's laughter echoed around them.

*~*~*~

Alara shivered with fear that night when she dreamed of Christian burning and him saying, "You will be next." She had awaked with a start, only to find a darkened room with her lord sleeping beside her. She didn't fall back to sleep and stepped out onto the balcony.

She felt his strong arms wrapping around her and moaned falling into them. Then she felt herself disappear with him, but the Undertaker had a room right her, unless…

She turned around to find herself looking up at the demented Lord Kane, who was currently handcuffing her to his own bed. She struggled and tried to kick him, but it was all for naught,

"Really, Princess Alara, you shouldn't hit the man who will take you." Kane said sweetly. "It isn't nice."

"Neither are you." She spat back. "My lord will come for me."

"Doubtful. He was sound asleep, but when he wakes up, you will be damaged goods." He proceeded to finish what he started in the library by ripping her nightgown off. Throwing the midnight blue garment to the floor, he proceeded to finger her. She let out a soft moan, then tried to struggle. She was clearly enjoying this, so he continued to torture her, going deeper.

"No! Please!" She begged, but the pleads fell on deaf ears. He removed everything from his body, his sex pulsing for her. He got in her face, knees on her hair to hurt her if she tried to get his long member out of her face.

"Suck it, Princess. Don't fight me and it will be enjoyable." Kane smirked as she tried to struggle again, but now she couldn't move without ripping out that delicious red hair. She tried in vain, but Kane forced her head to his cock and made her suck. She bit him, but he growled in pleasure, not pain.

She let him pump himself, though she hated every moment of it, silently hoping her lord would rescue her. He got up from the bed and settled between her legs. He flicked his tongue at her opening, which was already swollen with arousal. She moaned softly, trying and failing to not enjoy it.

In a split second, Lord Kane had gone from between her legs to clutching his throat, his brother, Lord Undertaker absolutely livid with what was happening. The Ministry burst through the door and grabbing Alara's nightgown, Edge rushed over to release her. His eyes raked her body, but he knew better than Christian had. He had warned his brother not to go to the Mistress, but…well, he shook the thought away, done with his work and handed her the nightgown.

She covered herself, but knew everyone could smell her arousal. She ran from Edge to her lord and watched as Kane licked his lips in sick pleasure.

"Delicious, my dear brother." Kane laughed insanely as Undertaker dropped him and had Bradshaw pound on him, checking on his wife.

"Are you alright?"

"'Are you alright?'" Kane mocked as Bradshaw, Edge, and Farooq were beating him.

"Yes, my lord. I thank my luck you came before…" She trailed off, trying not to think of it. "Please, take me to our room." He nodded and disappeared with her, leaving the Ministry to burn Kane.

They arrived back at their hotel room and the Undertaker raked her body. By the gods of her land, she was beautiful. The common people had always believed that their queens and princesses were goddesses in disguise and he could see why they would even entertain the notion. She dropped the fabric and climbed into the bed.

He bulged in his pajamas and shed them immediately. He climbed into bed beside her, facing her. "This will hurt you, but I need to do this in case Kane escapes. Once I mark you, I will always know where you are and if you are in trouble. You will belong to me body, heart, and soul."

"I already do, love." She whispered, happy tears spilling.  
"What do you know of love?" He asked cradling her.

"I am sixteen, hardly a child."

"In this world, you are a child."

"Was that the reason you refused me?" She asked, not believing Christian.

"Yes, my dear."

"Then Christian died in vain." She answered, almost inaudible, but he had caught it.

"I didn't kill him." She stared at him. "I couldn't after you pleaded for his life. I feared it would break your spirit, so I substituted a servant in his place. He is in the dungeon of the house, being fed and kept warm on my orders."

"Thank you." She hugged him and kissed him, her lips innocent upon his. He kissed her back, hungry with desire and he laid her on her back. He nipped her lips and finally moved to where he would put his mark. He drew his dagger and carved his symbol into her upper arm. She hissed a little at the drawing of blood, but she didn't mind. If this made her untouchable by anyone but him, so be it.

After he finished that, he dropped to between her legs and devoured her core as she moaned with contentment. His tongue felt a lot better than Kane's. She tousled his hair and played with her breast like that one book she had read showed her. She was happy that her lord would give in to her, even if it were once in awhile.

He growled with pleasure, as he tasted her sweetness, stroking himself to be ready. He had to hurry in case Kane came bursting through the door. He had to recover still and he was going to be vulnerable if he finished in her, which he planned on.

He edged his member to her opening and gently made his way in. When he felt the barrier, he stopped and looked into the clouded crystal eyes. "This will hurt you and I will let you adjust to me. I promise it will only hurt this once." She nodded because she trusted him. He pushed through it and saw her wince, but she held the pain in. He stopped when she was full to the hilt of him and let her adjust. When she started moving her hips, he took off again. He pumped into her as she moaned and he kissed her, lust filling his eyes.

She was his and only his. His property and he would protect her with everything he had, Ministry or no. He finally heard her reach her climax and it brought him to the edge. He shot inside her and collapsed beside her in a matter of 10 seconds. Now, he was vulnerable.

"I love you, my lord." She smiled, content.

"I know, Alara." He got up, carrying her to the bathroom about five minutes later and put her in the tub. She stood up and his cum dripped down her leg. She let a finger stray and get some, bringing it to her lips. She tasted it, but it was a little too salty. She stuck out her tongue and when the water turned on, let her tongue be cleaned by the sprays. She looked at her lord and he motioned for her to choose a side of the tub and then proceed to get in.

He cleaned himself and her, saying, "I'm sorry it was so quick. Lord Kane will probably escape from the burning. I had to make it quick, just in case."

She was still smiling. "Do not worry, my lord. I am not angry."

He hugged her and said, "I need you, woman. You are mine, my property. No other will touch you. Never lay a hand on you. If they do, I'll break it off."

"Promise?" She said, grabbing a towel and stepping out.

"Yes." He grunted stepping out and grabbing the other towel off the rack.

"Do you love me, my lord?"

"I cannot say that. My enemies will use it against me. I must constantly be on my guard."

"You already are, love. You can tell me. Your enemies already use me."

He knew she was right, but he was Undertaker. Dammit! But to her, he was her overlord and she needed to know. She was married to him and he had destroyed her home, all because he loved her. She was his world, his property. "I do love you, Lady Alara." He just hoped that she would forgive him for all of his crimes.

She smiled, but looked down. Something wasn't right. She heard the muffled sounds below, but she knew it wasn't Kane. Or was it? Crap…She rushed out of the bathroom and ran to her bag. She pulled out a midnight blue gown, much like her nightgown, but it had black lace on the sleeves. She dressed quickly and when she heard the knock, she stiffened.

Her lord was getting dressed in the bathroom, so she answered the door. Opening it, she found an unconscious Christian and a note. She screamed and a unshirted Undertaker ran out and saw what had caused her to scream. He picked up the man and laid him on the couch. She clutched the note and began to cry, hugging her lord for comfort.

He pried the note gently from her hands and read:

_Dearest Lady Alara,_

_If your lord won't let me have you, then I will just torment the man who loves you for my own amusement. If you change your mind, I'll be in the boiler room. The Undertaker's 'mark' on you means nothing! Brothers share..._

_Kane_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anyone but Alara.

Chapter 6

She looked at the note and instantly grew terrified. The Undertaker tried to reach for her, but she batted it away. What had she been thinking? Kane would probably finish what he started in the library. She had to stay alert and she retreated to the bathroom, sinking to her knees.

What had she been thinking? Of course, her lord would protect her, but what would be the cost and how could she prevent it? Would he destroy himself? Would Kane have her in the end? She shuddered at the thoughts that took her over. Christian had even sacrificed so much for her and now he was unconscious. What could she do to make it up to him? She thought he was dead, her husband did not say different. This world was so confusing. Is deception here rewarded?

In her own world, deception was punishable by death, especially deceiving royalty. She sighed, thinking of her own home and it's charred remains. What could she have done? The Undertaker always got his way, but he seemed to want to protect her innocence? If her home were destroyed, that would definitely destroy her innocence or would it?

She washed her face with cool water and sighed. Whatever happened, she wasn't sure if she could handle it with a good head. After all, she understood very little about this world and she had no idea how the brothers could use that for their advantage.

She looked at herself and the mirror and jumped at seeing her husband there. She hadn't heard him come in. She turned around and shaking, asked, "You always sneak up on your wife like this, my lord?"

"No, but you bolted before I could comfort you. Kane is sick and demented. I won't let him touch you." The Undertaker hugged her. "I'll protect you, just like I promised."

"You don't understand." She pulled away. "Kane will stop at nothing to finish what he started. I saw it in his eyes."

She walked out of the bathroom to see Christian stirring. "Christian…" She whispered. He opened his eyes, as if in a daze, and sat up, wobbly. She ran to him and held him. "Oh, Christian, what did Kane do to you?"

"Alara…" His voice cracked out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you."  
"You need to let me and Lord Undertaker protect you."

"But…you shouldn't…" She started.

"The Undertaker told me everything, Princess Alara. I understand why you don't want others to know. It will stay between the three of us. I promise." Christian smiled at her.

"Why did you tell him?" She turned to the Undertaker. "You put him in more danger. How could you?" The tears welled up, but she refused to let them fall.

"It was necessary. He had been asking questions after what happened in the library." He had no remorse for what he did. "It is better for your welfare."

"Better for my…How can he defend me now?" Her eyes afire, she stood up. "What went through your head?"

"Don't take that tone with me, woman." He took a menacing step closer.

"I'm not afraid of you. Do your worst!" She answered defiantly.

"You will not bait me into hitting you, Alara." He said.

"I want to know what you were thinking when you told Christian about me." She said, much quieter this time.

"I was thinking of protecting you. Christian obviously loves you and whether you love him or not, he is willing, more than willing to protect you from Kane." He pulled her into a hug, but she didn't try to return it. "How do you feel about Christian?"

"I love him, but I can't. He isn't royalty and I cannot jeopardize him like that. Kane won't stop."

"Is that really how you feel?" Christian spoke up and she nodded. "I will protect you, even if you won't act on your feelings."

What was he thinking? Christian looked at the goddess before him. Kane had almost killed him once, what would stop him this time? People do crazy things for the people they love, he decided, looking at her and seeing her blue eyes glitter. He understood why the Undertaker had told him, he loved Lady Alara. What he couldn't fathom is what would happen if she went to Lord Kane or worse yet: if she returned to her homeland. The Undertaker and Kane traveled back and forth between the worlds all the time, but what about Alara? She hadn't left this world since she came to it and no doubt she missed her home.

"Christian, what are you thinking about?" She asked, sitting beside him.

"About how beautiful you are, like a goddess."

"You deceive me." She answered playfully.

"No, my lady. No deception. It's the truth." Christian watched as the Undertaker stepped out on the balcony, giving them a little bit of privacy.

"I wish my lord was more like you. He demands much of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I must stay in this world. If I try to go back, I would die. I'll never see my home again. Even if I did go back, no one is left. The brothers destroyed it." Her body racked with sobs. "I don't know what I should do. I want to stay with you, but I must answer to my lord. He has my hand in marriage and he did it through deception." She told him the story of the council and what Undertaker had promised her.

"That wasn't deception. It was the truth, but he's a man. From what I understand, in your world, women will always be beneath men. Is that true?"

"We are treated as property." She answered.

"Well, that certainly explains Kane's actions against you, but the Undertaker seems to feel that he doesn't need to tell you anything if you are his property."

"I suppose, but I am a princess…" She started.

"Which means, that you are royalty, yes, but that makes you property more so than if you were a commoner." Christian explained.

"I don't know anymore."

"Why don't I take you for a walk?"

Her eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful. I need to change." She ran to the bag and pulled out a satin gown of midnight blue and put on the matching shoes and jewelry. She went to the bathroom and did her makeup. Walking to the balcony, she saw that Undertaker sat in a chair out there, reading the paper.

"Christian is taking me for a walk, my lord."

"Just be back by the time we need to leave for the show. Christian will know when." He smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

She smiled in return and kissed his cheek. Turning to walk off the balcony, she reentered and found Christian waiting by the door. He opened it and they stepped out. He took her to the first floor and fed her and they walked around outside for a little bit. She enjoyed it a lot.

When they got back, she looked everywhere for the Undertaker and found no trace of him. She gasped and Christian came from the balcony. Nothing at all, and it was eerily quiet. What was going on? She looked at the bed and sat down, hoping he would be back soon. Christian left her be and went into the bathroom and saw the blood. He wasn't sure if it was Kane's or Undertaker's, but it was definitely a struggle.

A knock came at the door to the hallway and Alara almost jumped out of her skin. She didn't bother getting Christian and went to the door. Opening it, she was grabbed as Christian exited the bathroom and tried in vain to catch her.

Kane appeared in front of him and in his most gravelly voice said, "She is no longer your concern, Christian. She belongs to the Brothers of Destruction." He cackled as he slammed the poor guy into the wall.

As Christian began to black out, he made out Alara's form and the Undertaker. The Undertaker was smiling and said, "I can't believe you fell for the blood in the bathroom trick. Don't worry, I'll take good care of my wife."

"Christian!" Alara screamed, as he descended into the blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anyone but Alara.

Chapter 7

She screamed as the Undertaker dragged her with Kane following behind them, smirking dementedly. She tried to struggle, but the hold on her was too tight and when they arrived at their destination, the Undertaker did not let go.

Finally, he set her down and she looked at both of them. "How could you be in league with him?" She protested, pointing at Kane. She had no idea where she was, but it was dark and not very illuminated except in a small space where she was.

A backhand from her husband. "You will not speak to me that way." He sneered at her and looked at Kane. "My brother and I deceived you because Christian needed to realize that he cannot protect you. You belong to both of us. After all, brothers share…"

*~*~*~

She had fainted and when she awoke, she was back at the house she had been at when they had first arrived in this world. She was in the bed she shared with the Undertaker and shivered. Now what?

She was alone and she missed Christian. At least he had treated her like a human being and didn't let anything get in the way of that. She sighed and got out of the bed. She looked at her attire and decided to change. She took a shower and went to the closet and pulled out a maroon satin gown that was strapless.

After putting it on, she went to the balcony. She had trusted her lord and now he did this to her? He was with Kane the whole time? It made her blood boil, thinking of their sick, twisted plan. That she was a pawn to them, no worse. A woman of a slave, in their world, which meant she had no right to know anything unless her husband deemed it worthy for her to know.

She sighed and leaned against the door. She was so stupid to making this arrangement and she regretted it. She slumped to the floor and began to cry. She had no home, no husband who loved her, no friends, a prisoner in her husband's world, she had no hope without Christian. It was at that moment that she realized she loved the blond man with her heart.

He had cared for her, loved her, wanted to see her happy. She had thrown it away for a monster of a man who had no care whatsoever for her. She had given up love for no good reason. Her father wanted her to be happy and here she was miserable and a prisoner.

She looked at the sunset and smiled faintly. She loved the sunset; it was her favorite part of the day. A nameless maid shook her from her thoughts. She waited patiently.

"Lord Undertaker and Lord Kane request you for dinner." The maid left without a reply passing the princess' lips. She stood up and walked down the stairs to the dining room and sat down.

The meal was a silent affair and Kane kept eyeing her. She was uncomfortable under his gaze, but did not show it. She sat there and ate, not caring for either brother's company in the slightest.

They ended dinner and she walked back up the stairs, retreating to her room. The Undertaker followed her and sighed. She had said nothing since she awoke and he was genuinely worried for her.

"Alara…" He whispered. She looked up and stood.

"Yes, my lord?" She felt obliged to answer, not wanting to warrant another slap or backhand.

"I don't want you to hate me. I do love you."

"I see and?" She maintained a frosty demeanor.

"Don't be cold with me." He asked.

"What does it matter?" She turned away. "You keep me from the one person who I actually love. I am a prisoner here."

"You love him?" He looked at her and realized her love for him died when he backhanded her.  
"He treats me like a Lady." She answered.

"You can do so much better than him." He retorted.

"I did do better and he turned me into a prisoner. I have no love for your lordship and I have no home. I am forced to remain here, against my will."

"You are my wife."

"The fault is mine. I thought I would grow to love you, but you were lying to me. I am your wife and you lie to me. You are in league with that monster you call your brother and you expect me to lie down and take it like a good wife? I am so sorry to disappoint you, Lord Undertaker, but I will not be a party to your lecherous brother's whims." She was so upset. She rarely raised her voice, but she felt the need to.

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Don't play the pity card with me, Undertaker." She said, coldly.

"You don't understand. He and I are blood and I will not let him take you by force."

"So you give me willingly and without my consent?" She flared angrily.

"Brothers share…"

"His twisted words persuade you?" She sneered.

"Why must you be like this?"

"I am only as cold as my love is warm to me. He will come for me." She said with conviction.

"Doubtful. Kane is out there prowling for him every night." He sat down and patted the spot beside him on the bed. "Come here."

"Why? I will not let you poison me with his evil words. He wants to rape your wife and you will gladly let him do so?"

"Not gladly. Believe me…"

"I don't."

"Please, let me speak. I want you to be free. But I must protect you."

"From Christian?"

"From the cruel, harsh world. You are only sixteen. Honestly, I feel more like your father than your husband. I would gladly let Christian have you if Kane would agree."

"Get him to. I want to be with Christian."

"We aren't legally married in this world. You can't marry at your age here. Christian knows that and I will allow him to marry you when you are seventeen, no earlier. As long as Kane agrees to let you be." He smiled at her.  
"You would willingly give me up?"

"You are unhappy and I would love to see a smile on your lips for someone you love. I will not keep you here against your will. Only Kane does now." He stood up. "Let me go speak with him."

She watched him go and smiled to herself. She would see Christian soon enough. She just had to keep hoping and pray to the gods for freedom from the evil monster known as Kane.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anyone but Alara.

Chapter 8

She sat for a week in her room and refused to see anyone but the maid who brought her meals. Alara believed that her husband was protective of her, but also believed that Kane would be a tyrant keeper.

The door opened and her hopes to see Lord Undertaker were dashed. Lord Kane entered solemnly and she turned away, hoping to see her lord instead. At the very least, Lord Undertaker should be protecting her from the demented Lord Kane.

Kane eyes her hungrily and sat on the bed, watching his prey. "Princess." He said it as if it were beneath him.

"Lord Kane." She answered curtly. "What do you want?"

"My brother wants to protect you from me by persuading me that a common man is fit for you. I say that you are wed to my brother and me by extension."

"Does this mean that if you married, Lord Undertaker could share her?" She asked coldly.

"I will not marry. You belong to me and my brother." He stood up and walked to her. Grabbing her throat, he sneered, "Get used to it. You will never see your Christian again." He let her go and stalked back to his place. "If I must, I will confine you."

"What does Lord Undertaker say about this?" She asked, visibly shaken.

"It doesn't matter!" Kane roared as he stood back up. "You belong to me!"

"My vows were to him."

"No longer, Princess." He answered with a smirk.

"Why? What have you—"

"What I've done is challenge my brother to a match." He cut her off and took a step towards her. "If he wins, we release you and you can go to your beloved common boy, Christian." He caressed her roughly upon reaching her. "But if I win, I become your master. Forever."  
"Was that the only option you'd consider?" She whispered.

"You will be mine." He answered, ignoring the question. "I will not let you out of my sight at the arena unless with a trusted servant or Lord Undertaker." A spring of hope welled in her eyes, but he squashed it with the words, "He is a man of honor and will keep you from your beloved."

She stepped away from his touch and turned around to face him. "You only lust for me. I hate you with every fiber of my being."

He slapped her hard, sending her to the floor. "Unlike my brother, I will not tolerate women who talk back. You will be a docile lamb."

"To the slaughter," came the baritone voice of her husband. "Let her alone until the end of the match."

"Ah, but she tempts me so." Kane answered with a gleam in his eye.

The Undertaker moved with lightning reflexes and stood between Alara and his brother. "You wish to have the match now, then?"

"I can wait. Will Christian want her now that she is tainted with us?" Kane laughed as he walked out.

Alara got up without her husband's help and sat on the bed. "How could you arrange this?" She asked coldly.

"It was the only way to persuade him to even think about letting you see Christian." He sat beside her, but she immediately stood up, putting distance between them.

"And if Kane wins, I shall belong to him, a slave." She cried. "You will enable him to do so." She whispered.

"I will honor our agreement, Alara, and I will win." He stood up and backed her against a wall. "You will see your beloved Christian, I promise." He hugged her and tried in vain to make her feel safe.

Alara felt only terror as he embraced her and tried to keep her tears to herself. She pushed her way out of his embrace. "Please…" She pleaded. "Please win. If I could not see Christian, I don't…think…" She trailed off.

"I know." He answered.

*~*~*~

The next day, the Lord Undertaker ordered his wife to dress. She put on a black satin gown with lace sleeves and a black teardrop necklace. Alara braided her long red hair and tied it with a black hair tie. She applied the appropriate make-up and put on black satin slippers. She was pleased with the look because it was the colors of both brothers, but she dreaded the match ahead. She didn't know what she could do.

They arrived at the arena and she walked with the Undertaker to the dressing room. Kane was nowhere in sight. The Undertaker opened the door and Christian was standing in there, much to Alara's surprise.

"Christian!" She hugged him fiercely, clinging to him for dear life. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked him to see you. So you could tell him what was happening." Lord Undertaker answered for him. "The Ministry will take care of you during the match. No funny business, Christian. I am a man of my word." He stepped out to give them privacy.

Christian immediately kissed her. She was taken aback, but quickly returned it. It was so exhilarating to her. She finally stepped back and gestured for him to sit down.

"Christian, Kane and Undertaker are in a match."

"Together?"

"Facing each other for me. If Undertaker wins, you get me and we can be together. If Kane wins, then I am forced to abide and become his." She looked at the floor.

"No! We need to get out of here." Christian tried to pull her up, but she shook her head sadly.

"There's nothing you can do. I must abide, as an agreement between two lords cannot be nullified unless a lord is killed before it is carried out. I'm sorry, Christian. I must remain here, no matter how much it breaks my heart." A single tear ran down her left cheek and he kissed it away.

"Are you sure? I could take you far away from here."

"I'm sure. I hate Lord Kane to agreeing to such a thing, but I have no power." He hugged her and she cradled him in his arms. "The worst thing is I don't know if I will have to give Kane a child."

Christian looked at her with pain in his eyes, but said nothing. She couldn't agree to this, it was impossible. The Brothers of Destruction forced their will upon her and she had no choice but to obey. She was beneath them in their own world, why would she assume it was any different in this one?

"Alara, I want you to know that if Kane wins, I will do everything that I can to get you back. I swear." He smiled at her.

"My husband promised he would win. I wonder if he was deceiving me."

"What do you mean?"

"I think deception is pretty common here, but in my world, it wasn't. It was punishable by death to lie or deceive royalty." She answered.

"His character deceives, my lady. I am unsure if he deceives in really life." Christian looked at the monitor. "It's going to be a long night."

She nodded. "I am sure that Lord Undertaker will win. If he doesn't…"

"Shhh…" Christian held her. "How about I go make us some popcorn?" She nodded and he left the room.

"Alara…Are you that scared of me?" Kane chuckled from the shadows.

"How long have you been here?"

"The moment my brother left you two alone." He sneered, stepping into the light. "You look beautiful. I can't wait to tear this gown off of you." He grabbed her necklace and squeezed it. Letting go, he smirked as the pendant turned blood red. "You are to wear that at all times. Don't bother trying to get it off. Only I can remove it." He grabbed her.

She struggled against him, but his strength was too great for the tiny princess. "Please, I beg you, let me alone."

"You think my brother will win?"

"I am unsure."

"Good answer. I would hate to mar your face." He grabbed her face. "It is beautiful." He kissed her, demanding and powerful.

To her it was torture, nothing at all like Christian's smooth, tender kiss. She struggled against it and he finally let her go. Her body was on fire and she could feel her arousal, much to her dismay. What was going on? Was she growing more attracted to Kane? She turned away from him and began to cry.

"What is this crying?" Kane snarled, turning her back around. Then he smelled her. "Ah, you are aroused by me. Perhaps, I should take you now."

"Please…" She whispered.

"Please, what?" He asked politely.

"Leave me alone. Christian will be back at any moment."

"I'll leave you alone for now." He disappeared as she grew paler. Christian opened the door and looked at her as she shook.

"He came to visit you, didn't he?" He asked.

She made no answer, but she did feel her lips as they were afire with the furious, searing kiss of the Big Red Monster.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anyone but Alara.

Chapter 9

She sat down, not knowing what to think. What had that kiss meant to her? Was she falling for Lord Kane? How could she explain it to anyone, let alone the monster himself who had inflicted this upon her? She had no idea what to do and she regarded Christian, who really wanted to be with her.

"Alara?" He asked, concerned. She gave no answer and he disappeared through the door, evidently to find Lord Undertaker.

"Alara…" Undertaker whispered upon entering the room. "What is it?"

"Kane…he came to me and he kissed me." She was holding her head now. "I don't know what to do."

"You are attracted to him." He answered simply. "Look, you're blushing." She hid her cheeks. "What do you want me to do?"

"I can't break Christian's heart. What do I do?"

"If you want me to, I will let my brother win." He looked deadly serious.

"Give me a little bit more time." She answered. "When's your match?"

"Near the end of the show. Before the main event." Undertaker sighed. "It gives you an hour to decide. If I don't get a decision, I will fight for you to be with Christian. Whether that is what you want or not." He walked out.  
She had to think. She stormed out of the Ministry dressing room and walked down the hall, but no one stopped her this time. She descended the stairs to the basement and saw a chair. She sat in it and sighed.  
"I don't understand." She said aloud, hoping Kane could hear her. "I am not supposed to fall in love with a monster. What about Christian? I'll break his heart."

"Don't let me influence you." Lord Kane said, making her jump. "Are you attracted to me?"

"Your kiss lit me on fire." She answered. "I don't know what to do. Christian's was not as passionate it seemed. I think he only wants to get me away from the two of you, but I'm not sure if I want him anymore."

"You're young."

"You told me that you didn't care. Did you grow a conscience all of a sudden?"

He strode up to her and cupped her face. "I will make you mine." He sneered, then he smirked. "Something tells me you would enjoy being mine."

"As long as you did not strike me."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Change the agreement, Lord Kane."

"To what exactly?"

She was silent for a moment. She could negotiate this; she was royalty after all. "I propose that you amend it. Instead of the Undertaker winning and I go to Christian, if the Undertaker wins, I stay as his wife and you have certain privileges."

"What if I win?" He smirked, licking his lips.

"If you win, I am your wife. But you must treat me as your wife. I think I'm in love with you and I would hate it if you hurt your new wife." Alara looked at him. He seemed to be thinking it over.

"I believe that this is a good agreement. You better tell Christian."

"He doesn't need to know." She answered without hesitation.

"Ah, the secret route then?" Kane snaked his arms around her waist. "What do we do until the match?"

"You could kiss me like you did before, my lord." She said, giggling.

He kissed her hungrily and it was the same as before. Her body was lit on fire and his tongue moving around her mouth instantly aroused her. She had no idea how he did it, but it was unlike anything she ever felt in her life.

He stopped and pulled away, seemingly disgusted. "What have you done to me? Now, I _care _about you and what other men do to you."

"You felt that before, just not enough to protect me. It was more of a keep away from my property." She walked over to him. "If you don't want this—"

He interrupted her by kissing her again. What was he thinking? Princess Alara would be the end of him. He was sure of it. His hands moved to her breasts, but she pulled away, sighing.

"What is it?" Kane asked.

"Not yet. You have to win your match." She raked a hand through her red hair. "I can't be with you when I am married to your brother. It's impossible, unless you win your upcoming fight. Look, I'm tempting. I know, but I promise that you can be with me tonight if you win." She kissed his hand and walked back up the stairs.

She walked through the halls and wondered what it would be like with Kane. She looked for Christian and found him standing beside the Ministry. They all bowed to her and she smiled at them. "I need a cab back to the house."

"Why?" Edge asked. "Don't you want to see the match?"

"Not really." She said in all seriousness. "I want to go and take a bath. Relax. Come what may."

*~*~*~

She had the maid draw the bath and after shedding her clothing, she stepped in. _Come what may._ She didn't tell Christian, but at this point, it didn't matter. She belonged to the Brothers of Destruction and she wasn't going to change that.

She settled into the hot water and washed herself with lavender. She wanted to be happy with Christian, but she couldn't see it happening anymore. Not with these feelings for Kane, but maybe it would tame the man. She didn't know if she could do it, but the terrorizing of other women would certainly stop.

Sighing, she washed her hair and decided that she would linger in the bath. She redrew the water herself and sat down. She was in heaven, but she assumed that Christian was going to challenge Kane unless Undertaker stopped him and explained the situation. The maid came in and helped her out of the tub and let her dress. She lay on the bed and fell asleep, wondering which brother would come out on top and win.

*~*~*~

She awoke to the sound of footsteps, which made her extremely nervous. She assumed the winner would enter the room and she waited.

The footsteps stopped and the door opened to reveal Kane with a smirk on his face, as he closed the door.

"Kane?" She asked.

"You're my wife." He said simply. She slid off the bed and embraced him.

"I knew you could do it."

"Christian challenged me for you." Kane looked at her, but her eyes were unreadable. "I want to kill him, but do you want to spare him?"

"He needs to understand that you were right. A commoner cannot hope to aspire to my standards." Alara said, frost in her tone.

"Of course, my lady." Kane pulled her to the bed and made her lay down. "You are mine and don't ever forget it."


	10. Epilogue

I only own Alara.

Epilogue

Alara stood at the dresser the next day, applying her makeup. Kane looked at her from the bed and smiled. She turned to him, her midnight blue gown swirling around her feet. She smiled at her new husband and began to wonder how Christian was doing.

"What's wrong?" Kane asked, pulling her to him.

"Nothing." She answered. "I'm just worrying about what Christian."

"Why?"  
"I thought about his challenge to you."

"Don't worry about it." Kane told her, kissing her shoulders. "You need to relax."

She sighed and knew he was right. She began to relax at his touch and forgot about Christian. She was unaware of what Kane's plans were. He was going to decimate Christian for so much as challenging for the rights to his new wife.

How dare he? He, Lord Kane, was better than anyone on this plane and on his home plane. It was his right to take this beautiful princess and make her his as he had last night. Christian was a commoner and knew nothing about how to treat royalty. Christian never had a chance with her and he would make sure Christian never try to contact her again.

Alara was relaxing to his touch, thinking of how happy she was. She was home with her new husband and lord and she was happy. She decided that she would be fine with never going to a horrible arena again. She hated it there and would rather stay in the house and read. It was a privilege to have a lord choose her as a wife, but two lords? She was absolutely speechless. She glanced at the door and saw a servant bringing in wine.

"Get out!" Kane roared, but she touched him and he sighed.  
"You do not need to be scared. Come bring us the wine." Alara answered. She looked at Lord Kane. "You need to be more accepting of the servants here, my lord."

"Alara, you need to accept that I will be always be your husband and you must submit to me or I will hurt you." Kane sneered.

"My lord, I do submit. But you do not need to terrorize every servant who brings us something." She answered, with some defiance.

"I expected you to be unruly, my lady. So I devised something for you." He snickered and held up a thin red collar attached to the bed. "This is for you and you will be my slave."

"But--"

"I did not neglect to tell you this, my dear."

In this she realized, that she was bound to this monster forever and it would never change, but somehow, she didn't mind so much anymore. She, in fact, wanted this more than anything else in the world.


End file.
